The Colors of Love
by FlowerChild91
Summary: DISCONTINUED- Sorry. The Straw Hat crew needs a vacation so they head to the nearest spring island. There they'll meet a girl who will teach them how to love eachother as a crew, and more. yeah bad at summaries, just read it'll make more sence . OH! LuffyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**WOOHOO my first fan-fic! I _adore_****One Piece, but sadly I don't get to watch it often. So there may a few out of character moments and I apologize like whoa. Hmm, I'll appreciate advice and critism as long as it's not like, "You suck at writing give up." If you said that I would probably cry, go into a state of depression, or not care at all and keep writing. So I think you're supposed to have a disclaimer on this.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but it would be really cool if I did . but I do own Misa and Sandhill and everyone who lives on it!**

** Enjoy the story! Oh before I forget I'm going to post chapter 2 also, because this chapter isn't my greatest!  
**

"Where is everybody," Luffy wondered as he wandered the rooms of the Merry Go. The young captain hadn't heard from anybody since breakfast.

"NAMI-SANJI-ZOLO-CHOPPER-USOPP?" He called in vain. Finally he found everybody asleep on the table in the kitchen. No wonder he hadn't seen them. Without hesitation, he went around waking each one up.

After all the complaining was over Luffy asked everyone what was wrong. The orange-haired girl, Nami, spoke for the group.

"Luffy we need to take a break." She told him. The black-haired teen smiled broadly at her. "Well sure guys; all you had to do was ask." Everyone smiled. "So Nami where's the nearest island," the blonde cook Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes.

Nami pulled out a map and began looking over it. "Hm. . . Well there's a winter island pretty close by," she started. Sweat drops appeared on every crewmember head. "But if we go a little farther out we have the spring island. . . _oh_."

Luffy cut her off. "The spring island _Oh_ what kind of name is that?" Sanji kicked the back of his head, "Let the lady finish Luffy." "Thank you Sanji." She said turning her attention back to the map. "No the island is called Sandhill."

Everyone's eyes popped open at the strange name. "Sandhill?" They asked in unison. Nami laughed. "Yes Sandhill, I've been there once before." "Why's it called Sandhill Nami?" Luffy asked curiously.

She laughed again, recalling the memory. "Well, the main reason is the giant sand hill on the center." She began. "But also, when the sun rises and sets, all the sand on the island appears rainbow, the sand from the hill is said to hold mystical powers."

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR THEN?" Luffy cried out. "Guys, I don't think it's such a great idea," Usopp spoke up. "There's no need to worry Usopp," Nami said. "Actually Sandhill is such a peaceful place, it's perfect for our little vacation." "Well then we're all agreed?" A now excited Luffy asked.

The crew nodded enthusiastically. "LET'S HEAD OUT TO SANDHILL THEN!" The whole crew cheered and began their new adventure.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Misa walked quietly along the peaceful shores of Sandhill. She picked up a handful of sand, now rainbow thanks to the setting sun. The breeze blew gently, blowing her long black hair all around her. She tucked the two rainbow strands that bordered her face behind her ears.

Suddenly she threw the handful of sand up towards the sky. She watched the dizzying patterns as it fell back to earth. A slow smile spread across her pale face. "Sandhill's getting some visitors," she thought, as she ran to tell the other villagers.

**Ok there's chapter one, very short I know but I just want to separate the beginning from the rest because I can never start stories well. I PROMISE THEY WILL GET BETTER! Uhmm so you know, Misa means beautiful sand . (looked it up on some site) and the rainbow strands are the part that like fall right in front of her face, she was born with them and you'll find out why later on. Anyway I hope you all liked it and it would REALLY nice if you guys could review and let me know what you thought. THANKS!**

**-FlowerChild91**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter 2! This one is a little better! Reviews would be nice but please no flaming, I'm sensitive. Critizm is fine though. I haven't even started chapter 3 yet so if you actually end up liking this then you might have to wait . well enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or it's characters, but I do own Misa!**

"Hey Luffy!" Nami called from the bow. Almost instantly he appeared before her. "Yes Nami!" He said in his usual excited tone.

"We should be able to see the island any-" "LAND HO!" Usopp and Chopper called together. The young captain ran to the front of the ship. "WOW!" He exclaimed.

And a wow it was. Even from a distance the crew could see the pink and purple (yes there's purple cherry blossoms on the island) cherry blossoms that dotted the shores, and the giant sand hill with a great weeping cherry on top.

"Hey guys! Get ready to pull into the harbor!" Luffy called waving his hat.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Misa sat on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling in the water. She could see the small multi-colored fish as they swam around her toes. Looking out on the horizon she saw what she had been waiting for. "They're coming!" She called as she ran into town.

Moments later half the town stood behind her as she prepared to welcome her new guests.

It only took about a half an hour for the ship to make it to the island and dock. Misa patiently waited as the crew finished docking and grabbing their belongings.

"Welcome to Sandhill Island." Misa greeted the gang with a warm smile. "I'm Misa. If you have any questions during your stay feel free to. . ." "MISA!" Nami said while running up and embracing her friend. "Oh! Nami! It's so good to see you again; I was starting to think you would never visit!"

The whole crew watched wide-eyed as the two friends reunited briefly. "Care to introduce me to you're friends?" Misa asked with a smile. "Of course." "Misa this is Chopper, Usopp, Zolo, Sanji. . ." She was suddenly cut off when Sanji ran up and grabbed Misa's hands.

"May I say, I'm honored to be welcomed to this Island by such a beautiful lady." He told her with hearts in his eyes. Misa laughed and blushed slightly as Nami hit him in the head. "Don't mind him." She said as Misa laughed a little harder.

Suddenly she turned and faced Luffy. "I don't believe I caught your name." "I'm Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates." Misa smiled. "You're determined, good for you." Luffy gave her one of his trademark grins.

"Well I was going to let you guys stay with one of the townsfolk, but since you all came with Nami I guess you can stay with me." Misa told them as she began to lead them through the crowded roads.

The crew stared in awe at all the colorful shops and restaurants being decorated. "Why are they decorating the buildings?" The small reindeer asked. Misa smiled down at him, she had to restrain herself from hugging him to death.

"Actually, tomorrow is our annual Spirit Festival, I'll explain some more after we get dinner made." "I remember the Spirit Festival." Nami said as she turned to Misa. "Are you performing in it again?" Misa blushed as she twirled a rainbow strand around her finger. "Of course, I always do."

The crew looked excitedly at her. "What do you do?" Luffy asked, stopping in front of her. She blushed again. "I represent the Spirit, so I sing and lead the dancing, stuff like that." "Cool!" Everyone said in unison.

Suddenly Luffy noticed the rainbow strands of hair. "HEY! HOW'D YOU GET YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT!" He asked excitedly. Misa was startled by the question, and her multicolored eyes flew open wide. After snapping out of her daze she gave him a small smile and said, "That my friend is a story for another time."

"But come on you guys must be starving, I know I am!" Misa said as she began running towards the large building that she lived in.

"You live here?" Usopp asked wide-eyed as Misa began opening the door. Misa nodded. "My home is open to all visitors who come to Sandhill." It does get pretty lonely though."

"We'll change that Misa-san!" Sanji exclaimed. Misa laughed. "Thank you, now come, we should eat before sunset."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When Misa said she was starving she meant it. When the Straw hat crew sat at the table they didn't remember ever seeing so much food.

"Go on eat!" Misa said to her wide-eyed guests. They didn't need any second bidding. "HEY! Misa this is really good." Luffy said in between mouthfuls. She laughed while piling food on her own plate.

Just as everyone was finishing eating, Misa asked, "You guys came here to relax right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "GREAT! I know just the spot, you guys can borrow some bathing suits (I don't know if there's bathing suits in One Piece but there is now .) they'll be in your rooms."

After cleaning up, Misa showed everyone to their rooms. "After you get changed come meet me in the dinning room again, but hurry we should get there before sunset."

Moments later everyone was standing in the dinning room. Hearts appeared in Sanji's eyes as Misa and Nami walked down the stairs in their bathing suits. Misa was carrying an armful of towels.

"Here let me help you with those." Sanji cooed while taking the towels from Misa. "Thanks." She replied. "Okay guys, follow me."

She led them to a sauna-like room and opened the door. "It's kind of like a hot tub." She explained. "Wow that's so cool," Luffy and Chopper said together.

What they saw was an in ground pond almost. Sand covered the bottom, turning the water rainbow in the setting sun. The steam coming up from the water caught the color and sent it around the room.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Nami asked Misa as she began to walk off. She turned back and smiled. "I'll be there in a minute, I just need to pull my hair back."

The six friends set themselves in the water. "Oh this is wonderful." Nami cooed at the warm water. Zolo had fallen asleep which caused everyone to laugh.

"Misa is a really great hostess." Chopper piped up. Everyone agreed. "Really pretty too," Luffy whispered to himself. Nami happened to overhear as a small smile spread across her face.

A few minutes later Misa reappeared. "Sorry I took so long." She said as everyone turned to her. Luffy's eyes flew open wide. She had her hair back in a long braid with a ribbon holding it in place. The rainbow strands stayed where they were, since they were shorter than the rest of her hair.

Nami noticed Luffy staring and smiled again. "Hey Misa come sit here!" She called pointing to the spot in between herself and Luffy. Misa nodded and began to head over. As she was about to climb in Nami 'accidentally' tripped her, causing her to fall into the arms of the Merry Go's young captain.

Both of their faces turned cherry red as the rest of the crew started cracking up. "Uhm. . .T-thank you for catching me. . .But. . . I just remembered I have to go get ready for the Spirit festival tomorrow!" And with that she quickly walked out of the room.

"Hey Luffy maybe you should go see what's wrong." Nami asked, having a slight idea herself. Luffy just nodded, still red from blushing, and headed out to find Misa.

**Alright there's chapter 2! Yeah I know Nami was kind of mean, but she was just trying to play matchmaker. Looks like it kind of backfired though. Well you guys will just have to wait and find out! Review please! Yeah, out of things to say.**

** -FlowerChild91**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here's chapter 3! Sorry to any fans I've made (like Why.Is.The.Sun.Blue who I thank for my only review) about the kind of slow update! But school's coming soon so it's kind of hard to write. Anyway uhm this chapter is kind of fluffy you could say. Anyway enjoy and review (it would be nice)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or it's characters, but I do own Misa and the villagers of Sandhill!**

After some searching, Luffy came across a note on the dinning room table. Quickly reading it over, he ran back into the sauna room.

"Nami! Look what I found." He told her while sticking the note in her hands.

_Dear Friends,_

_I'll be down at the beach if you need me. Feel free to help yourselves to anything in the kitchen. I should be back shortly. Enjoy._

_-Misa_

"Hm, maybe I should go after her. . ." Nami thought out loud. "NO!" Luffy said. She gave him a questioning look. He smiled. "I was just showing you the note to let you know I was going after her."

Before Nami could answer he was running out the door and to the beach.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Misa sat silently listening to the wave's crash on the shore. It was cold but she wasn't turning back to get a sweater now. Surely someone found her note.

The minutes ticked by as the tears made trails down her cheeks. She didn't even know why she was crying, nothing bad had happened, and she wasn't that embarrassed about what did. "What's wrong with me?" She thought to herself.

Suddenly she heard someone behind her but she didn't turn around, she figured it was one of the villagers. "Misa?" A voice asked. Quickly drying her tears she whipped her head around. Standing there in the open was Luffy.

"I came to see if you were ok." He asked sincerely. She didn't remember seeing him so serious. With a small smile she patted the spot next to her, indicating for him to sit down.

As soon as he did she turned to him, he was staring right at her which made her turn away. "So . . . uhmm . . . you wanted to know how I got my hair like this." All seriousness was broken. "YEAH!"

"Well, actually, I was born with it." He stared at her wide eyed. She thought for a moment. "I really can't explain why until after the festival tomorrow." He nodded in understanding.

As soon as she finished her sentence a cold breeze blew in. Misa shivered and her teeth chattered. "You're cold?" He asked concerned. She nodded still shaking. Not wanting to leave her uncomfortable the young captain put his arm around her.

All though this made her terribly uncomfortable she snuggled closer thankful for the warmth. "You're really warm." She told him drowsily. He laughed and smiled down at her.

"So Misa, why were you crying?" Luffy asked softly. She sighed, unaware he had noticed. "I guess I was just thinking about my parents." She said. The black haired teen looked confused. "What happened to them?"

After a few minutes of silence, Misa started her story. "Well my dad was from this island while my mom was a visitor who stayed with him."

"They fell in love and before they knew it they were expecting." She paused for a few minutes. "Time passed and it was time for me to well . . . you know, be born." Luffy laughed as she tried to find the right words.

"So I was born on the top of the sand hill." She continued while pointing to the hill and smiling. "Really that's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed. She laughed a little. "I guess, but like I was saying . . ." She continued pretending to be mad at him for interrupting her. He stuck his tongue out, making her laugh once again.

Suddenly she got quiet. "After I was born my mother stuck me in my father's arms. When he turned back to her, she was gone." A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought. Luffy wiped it away. She froze at his touch and she cried harder.

At the sound of her sobs Luffy grabbed her up into a hug. _"What am I doing?" _He thought. _"I barely know her." _ But that didn't matter, seeing the girl in his arms crying broke his heart and he wanted to do everything he could to comfort her.

They just sat there like that as the minutes ticked by. Misa crying in Luffy's arms and Luffy taking in the scent of her hair. Finally she stopped and pulled away. "I'm sorry." Was all she managed to say to him.

He smiled broadly at her, "Hey its ok, don't worry." A small smile spread across her lips. "Do you want to finish you're story?" Luffy asked. She nodded slightly. "Really all that's left is that a few years later my dad died . . . and the village raised me."

Luffy nodded. "I'm sorry." It was her turn to smile. "It's not your fault." She pushed some hair behind her face. "We should be getting back, they might start to worry."

So the two new friends headed back towards Misa's home. They talked like they were old friends and promised to keep the nights activities quiet for a while.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Nami sat on top of a nearby dune. She watched with a smile as the night passed by. _"Maybe my plan didn't backfire after all." _ She thought to herself as she readied herself to head back to Misa's.

**OH! Nami was spying! Anyway yeah it was a sweet chapter but I want to clear something up, Misa is not in love yet, and either is Luffy, he was just being kind, and they're just kind of crushing right now. Anyway I'll be getting ready for school and then this Saturday I'm going away until Monday so updates might be extremely slow! I am going to try my hardest though. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be the Spirit Festival! Until then!**

**-FlowerChild91**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright chapter 4 is up! I know I said this one was going to be about the festival. . . and it is just not all of it. Anyway I made this chapter pretty long to make up for the semi-slow update and the posible even slower updates now that schools like 3 days away. But my friend read this already and she liked it so here you guys go! Reviews would be nice .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or it's characters but I do own Misa, Meiling and the old lady who talks on stage. I also do not own the song Concrete Angel, Martina McBride does.  
**

_Fog surrounded her. It filled her lungs and suffocated her very soul. Frantically she looked around. "DAD!" She called out helplessly. _

_She felt like a little girl again, but knew she was herself. There were noises all around her, as ghostly forms flew by._

_Just as she was about to give up hope she saw a light up ahead. There was someone walking towards her, and wherever he stepped, the fog cleared._

_She couldn't make out his face as he came closer, but she could tell he had a really cool hat. When he reached her he pulled her into a hug. She snuggled closer, he was really warm. _

_  
All the fog instantly turned to a rainbow mist. It was breath taking. Out of the mist walked a girl her age. She had waist-long rainbow hair and a rainbow dress that reached the floor. Her sand colored skin made her multi-colored eyes stand out._

_Silently she walked up to the two, and pushed Misa's rainbow strands out of her face. Then grabbing both of their hands she placed them into the other. She smiled and nodded to them as she backed away into the mist._

_Misa tried to see who she was holding hands with but couldn't, yet she knew she had met him, it was the hat. Finally he let go of her hands and once again the darkness and fog swept in._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Misa sat upright in her bed. Sweat had her hair stuck to her face. She recalled her dream and got up to look outside.

By the looks of the sky, it was a while before sunrise.

Slowly she made her way out of her room. Walking quietly, so she wouldn't wake anyone, Misa stopped in front of two large glass doors.

On the other side of the doors there was a large room. Misa took off her slippers, and walked across the sand-covered floor. On the other side of the room there was the girl from her dream painted on the wall.

That night hadn't been the first time Misa had seen her. She was Meiling, the guardian spirit of Sandhill.

With a sigh, Misa laid her hand on the painting. "Who was that guy Meiling?" She asked in a whisper.

"Misa?" A familiar voice asked. She turned around. "Hey Luffy, you can come in." He smiled, and stood next to her. She looked up at him, something was different.

"Luffy, you look different." She said. He scratched his head. Suddenly it hit him. "Oh! I'm not wearing my hat!" He exclaimed with a smile. She nodded.

"_Wait!" _She thought. _"That hat, could the guy from my dream be Luffy?" _She looked up at him again. Instantly her dream came back at full force. She laid her head on the wall. _"Okay Meiling, I know who it is."_

"Misa, are you okay?" Luffy asked. She removed her head from the wall. "Fine, just a headache." Luffy grinned. "Well maybe you need more rest." He said while grabbing her hand. Her face turned red but she hid it in her hair as he started to pull her down the hallway.

"LUFFY!" She laughed. He looked back to her. "What?" He said while grinning broadly. "You don't know where you're going." He stopped suddenly and looked around, then turned back to her. "You're right!"

She couldn't stop herself from laughing as she showed him where her room was. He frowned. "It's not that funny." She smiled. "You're right but this is!" He gave her a weird look when all of a sudden she started tickling him.

"MISA! (laugh) What are you doing!" She stopped for a second. "Tickling you, duh." He had to laugh at this. Suddenly he started tickling her. She laughed hysterically, she was really ticklish. The two sat there tickling each other on Misa's floor, forgetting everything, including their sleeping comrades.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT NOISE!" An angry Zolo yelled as he slammed open his door. This caused everyone else to come jumping out of their rooms.

"Calm down Zolo, we can figure out what it is." Chopper groggily told him. "Yeah it's not going to be that hard to find where the noise is coming from." Nami chimed in, pointing down the hallway.

"Yeah Nami's right!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes. Usopp would have agreed, but he fell back asleep as soon as he stepped out the door.

So the Straw hat crew headed to hallway being careful not to step on the sleeping Usopp. Zolo happened to hit his nose with his foot causing Usopp to jump up and unhappily follow the rest of the gang.

Nami lead them to Misa's room. She opened the door to find Misa being tickled by Luffy. The crew stared wide-eyed at the two. "So, this is what's causing all of that racket; you always were ticklish Misa." Nami laughed.

Misa sat upright and blushed madly. "Hey guys! What's up?" Luffy asked with his usual smile. "I'll tell you what's up." A cranky Zolo snapped as he headed towards Luffy. Misa saw this and tripped him. After he fell she sat on his back.

"What the hell!" Zolo cried. "That's no way to treat a crew member Zolo." Misa cooed while rubbing his forehead to calm him down. "Especially you're captain." Amazingly Zolo calmed down and Misa helped him up. "Sorry," he said.

"No problem, now how about some breakfast, and then you guys can get ready for the festival!" Misa cheered. "Alright!" Everybody agreed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After a large breakfast, Misa told them about the festival. "It starts at noon up on the sand hill. There's the opening act and after that everybody is free to do what they want." She explained.

"Are you going to bring us there Misa?" Chopper asked. She shook her head. "I have to leave shortly, remember I'm part of the festival." They all nodded and went to get ready.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A few hours had passed, and it was time for the gang to head up to the festival. Luffy walked behind slightly.

He couldn't help but wonder what Misa's part of the festival was. He knew she mentioned being the Spirit but what did she have to _do._

Inside Luffy's head

_He looked up on stage and saw Misa dancing around some people. One of the guys stood up and took her hand. The dance slowed down as the two spun around. _

_The music stopped as the guy leaned closer to Misa's face. They were inches apart now. _

Outside Luffy's head

Luffy was fuming at the thought so he quickly pushed it away. Chopper turned around and noticed his captain's strange behavior.

"Are you okay Luffy?" The timid reindeer asked. He snapped out of his trance but the feeling didn't leave him. "Yeah." He said lacking his usual enthusiasm. The entire crew stared at him, but didn't say anything.

Nami slowed down. "You know Luffy, there's no need to worry." He looked up at her surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked, forcing on a smile. "About Misa, she's single and shows it in the festival." "How did you know what I was thinking?" He asked amazed and wide-eyed. She laughed. "Call it, a girl's intuition.

Luffy, now feeling better, regained his usual spunkiness, and they went to find a place in the crowd. They talked for a little until Nami quieted them. "Ssh, it's starting!"

Everybody's attention turned to the stage set up. Next to the stage, in the shade of the weeping cherry, was the grave of a girl. Back on stage an old woman stepped forward. Her silver hair was down and her wrinkled face looked solemn.

"Good afternoon friends." Her aged voice began. "As you all know we're here to celebrate the presence of Meiling our guardian spirit." A cheer rose up from the crowd. She waited patiently until the cheering stopped.

"First though, let us learn about her troubled human life. Let the festival begin!" She smiled softly and walked off stage. A soft and slow song started playing. A crowd of people appeared on stage but as the music progressed they cleared off, leaving Misa standing alone.

Luffy's heart started racing and his stomach turned. She had her hair pulled back in a braid as she did the night before, but this time she had the rainbow strands braided and tied back too. She was wearing the most beautiful rainbow dress that reached the floor. _"Like the girl in that painting." _He thought.

Slowly she stepped up to the front of the stage and started to sing.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with a-linen and lace ohhh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Her voice rang out across the crowd.

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world where she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she fly's to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world where she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she fly's to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Here she stepped down to the girl's grave and leaned against the stone.

_A statue stands in a shady place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart the world forget_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard a stone _

_In a world where she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she fly's to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

The music stopped and she once again was surrounded by the group on stage. The crowd cheered wildly. Luffy and the crew were wide-eyed, all except Nami who was in Sanji's arms crying. "That is the saddest song I've ever heard." The crew nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go find Misa!" Luffy said as he ran off. _"Yes I finally have a reason to ask her!" _He thought happily.

**OH! What is Luffy going to ask Misa? What is going to happen the rest of the festival? Will Luffy ever find out about Misa's hair? Well unless you're me (which lucky for you you're not, I'm crazy) you're going to have to wait for the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, use of song everything!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here's chapter 5. I know it's kind of short, and I'm sorry about that (sorry bout the slow update too). School started, and now I'm sick so if anybody reads this I apologize I am going to try to be quicker. Anyway to warn you this one I seriously just let my imagination run wild, so this chapter and the next might be a little out there, but bare with me. I happen to adore this one alot, I don't know why. Anyway enjoy!**

** Disclamer: I do not own One Piece or it's characters, but I do own Misa, Meiling, Kaya, Tommy, Akio, the guy who sells hats, and all of the other villagers on the Island.   
**

"She's out of sight Kaya." A young boy told the aged woman. "Good, start the preparations!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Luffy looked around. Sadly he was unable to spot her. Giving up hope he turned to head back. Standing at a hat booth was Misa. She was looking at a straw hat similar to Luffy's. The main differences were that this hat was lighter in color, had a wider brim, and a pink ribbon tied around it, the ends hanging down.

"You can take it for free you know." The man at the booth told her as Luffy walked up. Misa noticed him. "Hey Luffy, what's up?" He smiled. "Get the hat!" He told her. "Why?" "Because I want you to join my crew and be our entertainer!"

Her heart skipped a beat. "R-Really?" She asked, almost dropping the hat. He nodded enthusiastically. A broad smile appeared on her face. "I'll take the hat!" She called while placing it on her head. "So it's a yes?" Luffy beamed as she nodded.

Unexpectedly she grabbed his hands and started spinning around with him. (A/N: Like little kids in Ring-Around-the-Rosy) This, much to his surprise, brought a blush to his cheeks. _"Her hands are so soft." _He thought to himself.

When she slowed down they were both breathless and red faced. Each, being oblivious, figured the other one was just flushed. Suddenly her overjoyed face became a vision of realization. "Misa what's wrong?" Luffy asked. She looked up at him. "The village." He looked puzzled but as he was about to ask what she meant a young boy came running up to her.

"Meiling! Meiling!" He called out. "Why is he calling you Meiling?" Luffy asked her. She sighed. "I'm the spirit today." He nodded. She turned her attention to the little red headed boy. "Yes Tommy?" She asked giving him her sweetest smile. He turned almost as red as his hair. "K-Kaya wants to see you; she says it's time to start the dancing." She smiled again and thanked him.

As soon as he left she sighed. Luffy could tell she was upset about dancing. "Who do you have to dance with?" He asked. "Who knows?" Was her reply. As they headed back to the stage area Misa asked Luffy to hold on to her hat. "I'll explain everything to everyone soon, don't worry." She said as they reached the base of the hill.

He nodded and they headed up towards the stage.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kaya stood silently on the stage. When she saw Misa appear, her wrinkled features formed into a smile (A/N: In case you haven't noticed, Kaya is the old lady who started the festival in the last chapter).

Misa stepped up on stage and smiled out at the crowd. As she was about to speak Kaya put a finger to her mouth. "We are going to do things a little differently this year." Kaya began. Misa's palms got sweaty.

"As you all know, Meiling, or Misa, is now 17. This makes her old enough to get married." Misa grabbed on to the nearest solid object to keep herself from falling. A cheer rose up from all the single men of the village.

"To make it easier, we had all the single men either living, or staying in the village, put their names in a box." Kaya continued holding a nicely decorated box up high.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Luffy began worrying. Nami saw this and turned to her captain. "Chopper and I put you're name in for you Luffy." He turned bright red. "T-Thanks," was all he managed to say. _"Why isn't she stopping them?" _He wondered to himself.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Misa's heart was racing. Kaya turned to her and smiled; she returned it but only half-heartedly. The elderly lady slowly reached her hand into the box. Slowly she pulled the folded paper out. The area was so quiet; they could hear her unfold it.

When she finally had it opened she glanced over the name. A small smile played across her face once more. "The one who will start the dancing with Meiling," she began. "Is none other than Akio!" Everyone (except for the other young men who wanted to dance with her) cheered.

Akio was the most praised, and eligible, man on the island. Every girl had a crush on him. Every girl except for Misa. He had messy brown hair, and mysterious dark eyes. He was handsome, Misa would give him that, but he lacked something important. Faith.

The reason Misa didn't like him was because he didn't believe in Meiling.

Misa fought to hold back tears. _"Please Meiling, I can't tell them alone. Help me." _Just as she thought this, the area near Meiling's grave became surrounded in a rainbow mist similar to that in her dream. Everyone turned to the sight in awe. Even Akio was seen wide-eyed.

She stepped out of the mist. Everything about her was completely real. Her rainbow hair, sand colored skin, multicolored eyes, even the dress she wore. All there in front of their eyes. The villagers bowed their heads in respect, but she just smiled and signaled for them to straighten out.

Slowly she made her way onto the stage. Her dress blowing in the breeze. Everyone was deathly silent, no one knew what was going on. Finally she stopped in front Misa. Their identical eyes met. "Meiling." She whispered breathlessly.

The Spirit only nodded and smiled. She took Misa's hands in her own and turned out towards the crowed. Quickly she scanned it and found what she was looking for. Pointing a slender finger towards the Straw-hat crew, she beckoned none other then the ships young captain to the stage.

**Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger, but I wanted to end it there, or else I would have been up all night. Anyway, What is going to happen with Meiling and Misa? Does Akio believe in the Spirit now? Why is she calling Luffy over anyway? Find out next time on ONE PIECE Vivi Addition. Ok some explaining about that -.- my brother wanted me to put it. Vivi's my nick name its pronounced like V.V. not like the blue haired Princess who was on the show for a while. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appriciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the slow update. But with school and now after school stuff, I probally won't be able to update much more than once every two weeks -.-. I know be ashamed be very ashamed.** **Anyway, this chapter is weider than the last, but once again I like it. Anyway, I hope to be quicker with updates. OH I got 2 reviews for my last chapter, makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Anyway keep up the reviews because I love them. Enjoy the chapter 6!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or it's characters, BUT I do own all of my original charaters, and don't you forget it!  
**

Luffy froze. He was amazed at the sight before his eyes. Here standing next to Misa was the girl painted on the wall in that room. The whole village acted like she was dead, but there she was standing before them all.

"_Wait." _He thought. _"Maybe they didn't think she was dead, maybe they thought she was. . ." _He slapped himself in the head. _"Duh! That's why she was suddenly so sad, that explains her hair; I totally get it now!" _

Once again he looked up. Much to his surprise the spirit, Meiling, was telling him to come to the stage. He didn't know how he knew; it was hard to tell who she was pointing at from such a distance. Yet, something told him that she wanted _him _to come to the stage.

So, much to the surprise of his crew, and the entire village, Luffy began to head towards the stage.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

She strained to see who Meiling was pointing too. Before her eyes, the entire village turned to the one walking. _"Who is that?" _She thought to herself. Meiling smiled at this, and led Misa to where she could get a better view.

Walking towards the stage was Luffy. "L-Luffy?" She asked, barely in a whisper. He had a very serious look on his face; it almost scared her, but made her blush all the same. Meiling gently stepped off the stage and met him.

She smiled and pulled him to the stage. Leading him towards a dumbfounded Misa, Meiling took their hands in her own. Slowly she placed Misa's hands into Luffy's and headed towards the front of the stage.

When she reached it she turned back to the two. They were now looking away from each other, both a bright shade of red. To the surprise of the entire village, the young spirit let out a musical laugh. It echoed throughout the crowd.

Everyone became wide eyed as she began to speak. "Friends," she began, her voice like an orchestra, mystical and beautiful. "Misa is not your spirit." At these words, gasps were heard throughout the crowd. She waited, suddenly a voice called out in the crowd. ". . . But her hair!" Meiling laughed again.

"I chose Misa to spread peace to other islands, but she hasn't wanted to leave, because of you." The crowd sat silently under the spirit's stern gaze. Finally she smiled slightly she turned back to the two on stage. "You guys can let go of each other's hands now." She said smiling.

They quickly let go, blushing harder than before. Once again the rainbow haired girl turned to the crowd. "Finally my wish for Misa will become reality. . . She is going to travel with the Merry-Go crew."

The crowd erupted with questions like "But who will play the Spirit?" and "Our most important villager is going to become a pirate?" It seemed everyone had questions except for the rest of the Straw Hat crew who were wide-eyed.

"MISA'S GOING TO BE A PIRATE!" Chopper cheered as he danced in a circle. The small reindeer was happy to have a new friend on board the ship.

After a few minutes, Meiling turned to Misa. "Are you happy now my friend?" She smiled and through her arms around the spirit. "You have no idea." She said, fighting back tears. "Good." Meiling said while stroking her hair in a sisterly way.

"I have one more request." Meiling said addressing the crowd once again. "Anything for you." Kaya claimed while bowing her head. She smiled. "I want Misa to start the dancing with her new captain." "As you wish." With this Meiling smiled, and kissed both Misa and Kaya on their foreheads. Slowly she started back towards her grave. "MEILING!" Misa called out after her. She stopped and turned around. "Thank you." She told her.

The spirit smiled and slowly disappeared in the rainbow mist from which she came.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The crowd stared in awe. After a few minutes they turned their attention to Misa, with mixed expressions. Some of them were sad that she was leaving them. While others were angered at the fact she was becoming a pirate.

Most of the villagers though, looked at her with sympathy. They felt bad that they had held her back all these years. They had always put so much pressure on her. All that pain, and she had never shed one tear in front of them.

Finally Kaya broke the silence. "Friends, I believe we all owe Misa an apology." An assortment of apologizes were heard through out the crowd. Misa nodded, fighting back tears. Luffy wanted to hold her, but he held back.

A few more minutes of silence passed. Kaya walked up and whispered something in Misa's ear. She nodded and turned to Luffy smiling. His heart fluttered.

"And now, it is time to begin the dancing."

**Alright there's chapter 6! I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I wanted to get it up. I guess it's kind of like another cliff hanger. . . sorry. Anyway I'll start working on chapter 7 soon, so maybe I can update faster, would be cool wouldn't it? Until next time! Please review! MUCH LOVE**

**-FlowerChild91**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I know I'm a little late on the update, but this is a significant chapter and and I wanted to make sure it was good. ** **Some warnings, it's very fluffy for most of the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Even though I was a little slow on updated they were my inspiration, keep it up! Oh during the song if its like **_this _**it's just the music if its like _this _it's Misa singing along. Enjoy the Chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, nor do I own the song Never Had A Dream Come True, S-Club 7 does. I OWN MISA! And my story line. . . here's the story.  
**

He wanted to dance with her. He _needed_ to dance with her. _"I don't know how to dance."_ He thought. When he whispered this concern to her, she just laughed.

That musical laugh that made his heart flutter. He gave her his most serious look. She returned it with a smile. That smile that caused his face to heat up. All eyes were on them. _"And why wouldn't they be?" _He thought. _"I'm dancing with the girl who up until five minutes ago they thought was a spirit." _

He looked back over to her. She sensed his uneasiness and grabbed his hand. Giving it a light squeeze she leaned over to his ear. "Just follow my lead, I do this every year." He smiled and nodded, letting her lead him to the center of the open area.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(A/N: This is happening at the same time as the last section)

She couldn't believe it. She was going to dance with him. Usually she pulled Tommy or one of the other young boys out of the crowd to dance with them. _"I wonder if he knows how to dance." _She thought. Her question was soon answered when he turned and whispered in her ear.

She couldn't help but laugh, which earned her a serious look from him. That rare look that made her fight back the urge to blush. She gave him and understanding smile, and watched him turn his face away slightly. He was looking out at the crowd. _"He's probably unnerved by everyone staring."_

She watched him turn his head back towards her. _"He really is uneasy." _ She thought. Wanting to calm him down, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly while leaning towards his ear. "Just follow my lead, I do this every year." She whispered to him. And with that she began to lead him to the center of the open area.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The music started up. It was a song Misa knew well. Taking Luffy's hand, she placed it on her hip. Taking her own hand she placed it on his shoulder. Finally she grabbed his free hand just as the singing began.

_Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind_

_Only regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now, or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

He started off a little shaky at first, but eventually he fell into the gentle sway of the song. She laid her head on his shoulder, and began to sing along with the chorus.

_**I've never had a dream come true **_

_**Till the day that I found you**_

_**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**_

_**You'll always be my baby**_

**_I never found the words to say_**

_**You're the one I think about each day**_

**_And I know no matter where life takes me to_**

_**A part of me will always be**_

_**With you**_

He looked down on her. She had her eyes closed and her voice was all that filled his ears. His heart was doing back flips; he wished the moment would never end.

**_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time_**

_**And tomorrow can never be**_

'_**Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind**_

_**There's no use looking back or wondering**_

_**How it should be now, or might have been**_

_**Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**_

Everything around her seemed to disappear. She didn't notice the other couples of the village start to dance. She didn't see the look of surprise on Sanji's face as Nami pulled him out to get a closer look at them. The only thing she was sure of was her and her new captain dancing. She even forgot to sing.

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me too_

_A part of me will always be_

_With you_

He felt like he was meant to be where he was. Almost like destiny. _"I'm just dancing." _He thought, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was meant to be there, meant to be with her.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will baby_

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye_

_No, no, no, no_

The end of the song was near and they both knew it. Both secretly wishing it would last forever, but they would never tell each other.

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I've never found the words to say (words to say) _

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where love takes me too_

_A part of me will always be _

_A part of me will always be_

_With you_

The song ended and the crowd cheered. They let go of each other but their eyes never parted. He started to move closer. She froze, he was going to kiss her, but did she love him? _"I can't love him." _She thought, and just before the gap was closed she pulled away. "I-I'm starving let's go get something to eat." She stuttered, her face a beet red.

If she hadn't suggested food, he probably would have been more disappointed. "Sure let's go!" He said with a half-hearted smile. And with that they headed to the nearest food stand.

**Okay sorry again for the late update, I'm only human. Sorry 'bout the ending, but this is how I planned it so don't worry! Want to know what happens next? STAY TUNED!** **Thanks again, and if you wouldn't mind, reviews are nice.**

**-FlowerChild91**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start anything, I seriously apologize for being so late! I just started High School and I've been having some issues, and yeah I know it's no exuse but here's chapter 8! I hope it makes up for my lateness, it's not long, but it's fluffy .. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or any of it's characters. BUT I own Misa.**

Time had always been a complicated subject for Misa. It had been a week since the festival, but to her it only felt like a few days. She couldn't believe she was leaving Sandhill. Sadly she looked around at her near empty room. She remembered the morning of the festival when she and Luffy were in there tickling each other.

That memory brought a smile to her face. Since the day he tried to kiss her, she hadn't been able to get him off her mind. The more she thought about it, the more she wished she would have gone through with it. She didn't even care about what happened to her father when he fell in love with an outsider. She was leaving, so didn't that make it different? _"Yes it does make it different." _She thought. _"He wouldn't leave me, because I'm part of the crew now."_

Part of the crew; it hadn't really hit her yet. _"That means you get to spend more time with Luffy," _a voice that sounded very much like Meiling's whispered. This brought a blush to her cheeks. _"I'm in pretty deep I guess," _she thought, while mentally sighing. Quickly she packed up the rest of her things. Looking around one last time she sighed.

"I'm sure going to miss this place," she said out loud. "Don't worry, we'll be back eventually," a familiar voice said from the doorway. She turned to see a smiling Luffy, but something was different. _"He's not making eye contact with me still," _she thought sadly. Luffy hadn't made eye contact with her since the festival, but otherwise than that nothing had changed.

"Nami sent me to see if you were almost ready," he said. She nodded, "Yeah, actually I was just about to head out to meet you guys." He smiled again. "GREAT LET'S GO!" With that he stretched out his arms, and pulled her and her stuff through the door and outside.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Outside the crew and some of the villagers patiently waited. The silence that had fallen was instantly shattered when Luffy, and a very red-faced Misa, came hurtling through the sky. Nami slapped her forehead with her hand. _"Luffy, when are you going to learn?" _She thought angrily.

After the shock had passed, Kaya made her way up to Misa. "Dearest child, I give you my blessing and prayers on your long journey." "May you return to us soon." Misa bowed to her. When she raised her head, she let out a small gasp.

"My father's bow, and arrows," she breathed. Tear filled she looked up at Kaya. "I told you I would give them to you when I felt the time was right." Misa nodded and graciously accepted the gifts. "One more thing," Kaya started. Slowly she pulled out a sandstone necklace and placed it around Misa's neck. "Your father made it for your mother with the sand from the village."

Misa could no longer hold it in, the tears made their way quickly and silently down her cheeks. "Thank you Kaya." She whispered, throwing herself into the arms of the old woman. Shocked, she slowly returned the hug, letting a small smile cross her old features.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Luffy had stepped off to the side to allow the old lady and Misa to talk. He glanced back to see Misa crying, he hated when she cried. _"If I find out that old lady did something to make her cry…"_ Luffy began but was quickly cut off by Nami walking up behind him. "Luffy we need to talk." "Sure Nami, what about?" "Misa, and what happened at the festival."

Luffy looked down at his feet. "I'm listening." Truth was, he didn't like to think about that. He felt like a fool for coming on to her like that, even though she had forgiven him, he hadn't forgiven himself.

"I think she's in love with you." Luffy snapped out of his daze, and gave Nami one of his trademark grins. "I doubt it Nami, remember the festival?" Nami sighed, this was going to be hard. "She was scared Luffy, she didn't know what she was feeling." His dark eyes stared out blankly, showing he was processing her words.

"I'll have to see." He answered, glancing back at the girl now hugging Kaya. Nami sighed and nodded, it was the best she could do. Slowly she made her way back to Misa, and saw the necklace and bow. _"I wonder if she knows how to use that." _She thought.

The old woman looked to Chopper. "I know you like to learn about medicine, perhaps there's something helpful in the sand from the hill." "THANKS KAYA!" Chopper exclaimed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Misa grabbed her things and walked slowly to the Merry-Go. "Hey Misa, before we go show us what you can do with that bow!" Nami said. "Sure, hey Sanjii can I get an apple?" Sanjii nodded and grabbed her an apple.

"Hey brave captain Usopp, come over here!" Misa called, laughing under her breath. He obliged and walked over to her. Smiling mysteriously she put the apple on his head and told him to stand still. Before he even knew what was happening, Misa had strung the bow, and shot the apple off his head.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT?" Luffy cried. "My dad taught me a little before he died." She answered, looking down. "After that I practiced a lot, I wanted to become talented like he was." Everyone nodded. "Well guys, lets get going!" Nami said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As the ship started to sail away Misa took one last look at her home. Her entire life had been there, and now she was leaving. Luffy stood behind her a few feet, not wanted to distract her. Looking over at her, he noticed a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey Misa, don't worry, I promise we'll come back." He said, trying to calm her down. She turned and faced him, throwing herself in his arms. He felt his face heat up, but wrapped his arms around her as soon as she started sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss it Luffy." She whispered, the tears lessening. "I know, but hey we're going to have lots of fun!" He said giving her one of his trade mark grins. She couldn't help but smile. "I know, I'm sorry." She said, pulling herself from his arms. Luffy was disappointed that she did, but he didn't show it.

When he looked back at her, she was staring out at the receding island. "Hey Luffy," she asked in a trance-like voice. "Yeah?" He answered. She turned to him and looked him straight in the eye. "Why haven't you been looking me in the eyes?"

For a few seconds he just stared into her captivating eyes. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He rested his forehead against hers. Both of their faces were beet red, but neither one made any movement.

"I didn't want to scare you again." He whispered slowly closing the gap between them. "You never have." Was her only answer before she fully closed the gap. Their lips met, and both of them felt the electricity shoot through them. Not long after they pulled apart, both breathless even though the kiss had only lasted a few seconds.

"So I guess Nami was right," Luffy said still resting his forehead on Misa's. She gave him a confused look, and laughed when he stuck his tongue out at her in response. "I TOLD YOU LUFFY!" Nami called, jumping in and hugging them both. The two were completely red. "I'm so happy for you two!" She said. They smiled.

"Hey Luffy, your brother's ship has been seen around here." Zolo popped in, happily ignoring the new couple. (A/N: He's not jealous, he just doesn't see the big deal.) "HEY COOL, MAYBE HE CAN MEET MISA!" Luffy called. Misa just looked around, happy, but confused. _"This is going to be more fun than I thought," _she thought happily.

**Ok that's chapter 8, short I know forgive me. Sorry if it sucks, I kind of sat down to add more multiple times, so it might have jumped around. Hopefully I'll have chapter 9 out soon, but I can't promise anything. I write best at late hours, and I don't get to stay up late much. Sorry again!**

**FlowerChild91**


	9. Chapter 9

**See I promised I would be quicker with updates, I think anyway. Very short chapter, sorry bout that I don't really know where I'm going with this ehe .''. I got quite a few reviews for my last chapter: **

**Gaara's Pyro RACCOON- See I'm updating, glad you care though .**

**Rivermore's Horse- Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for understanding about school!**

**God'sAngel- Wonder if your assumptions were right :-P**

**Sarafina The Ninja Goddess- Ha you won't have to wait anylonger here it is**

**Lanky nathan- Ha sorry about my slow updates last time, hopefully this was quicker than last time . well ok it was **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the song "Good Enough" by Evanescense  
**

After Zolo had mentioned something about Luffy's brother, the young captain had spent most of his time watching. He would sit up in the crows nest, or just lean against the railing. No one was really worried, it's not like he wasn't eating.

Misa spent most of the time with him. They would joke, laugh, and have small competitions. Sometimes, when Sanjii called, telling them dinner was ready, they would race to the kitchen. Luffy would usually win. Other times, they would have eating contests. Luffy would win those too.

Misa would always win the staring contests though. Almost as soon as they would start, Luffy would lean in and kiss the rainbow-eyed musician.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You lost again Luffy." Misa said with a smile, and a small laugh. "Yeah, but I don't mind." He replied with a big grin. They looked out towards the ocean. The sun was setting, and the clouds were painted orange and pink. Misa's necklace was colored brilliantly. Luffy stared at it awestruck.

"Why does it change colors?" He asked. Misa rolled her eyes, he asked this every evening. "Its made out of the sand from my island, remember silly?" She laughed and kissed him on the nose. He stuck his tongue out at her, and she returned the favor.

A few minutes later, Luffy let out a big yawn. Misa gave him a concerned look. "You haven't gotten much sleep lately . . . maybe you should go to bed?" He flashed his trademark smile to her. "Don't worry, I'm just. . . " He didn't finish his sentence because he had fallen asleep on her lap. She sighed, and ran her slender fingers across his black hair.

After the sun had fully set, Misa managed to get Luffy to his bed, with the help of the crew. When they were walking out, Nami sighed. "What's wrong Nami?" Misa asked the concern for her friend visible on her face. "I guess I should keep watch for Ace now, I was hoping to get some sleep." Nami said, with obvious disappointment. Misa laughed, "Here, I'll stay up, you go to sleep." "Thanks Misa!" Nami said, giving her friend a hug. "Night." The two went their separate ways.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Time passed slowly for the musician. She sat star-gazing, thinking to herself. Eventually her thoughts fell on Luffy. Just the thought of his name bought a smile to her face. "_I'm in deep."_ She though with a laugh.

More time passed. "Maybe I'll sing to pass the time." She said quietly while thinking of a song.

"_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and it's beating in your hand_

_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't have let you torched me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe_

_But I feel. . . _

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough for you."_

She smiled. Even just singing part of that song always made her feel better. "You sing very well." A strange voice whispered in her ear as two strong arms wrapped around her waste. She thanked the darkness for hiding her now red face. "And you're pretty too; no wonder my brother let you join his crew."

"_Brother?" _She thought. _"This must be Ace. . . How am I going to get out of this?" _Luckily for her, moments later she felt Luffy's arms around her to. He quickly pulled her towards him, leaving his arms around her protectively.

"Hey Ace! We've been expecting you. I see you met Misa." Luffy said with a big smile. Misa looked up at the man in front of her. He, much to her surprise, was shirtless and stood about the same height as Luffy. The shirtless thing got her though. It was freezing out!

"_I get cold just looking at him." _She thought as she snuggled close to Luffy. He smiled down at her with a look Ace had never seen on him before. "Look what you did, you scared her." Luffy said to his brother jokingly. "Yeah, you scared me you big meanie-face." (A/N: I give the credit of "meanie-face" to my friend who doesn't read fanfic, well at least not that I know of.) Misa piped up while sticking out her tongue.

This caused the two brothers to crack up laughing. "You've got yourself quite a girl there little brother." Ace said finally winking at the now drowsy Misa. She ignored it, and yawned. "I'm going to o bed, good night Luffy," she said before kissing him. The young captain blushed and smiled. "Ace," she said while nodding.

"Hey don't I get a kiss too?" Ace asked innocently. "No." She answered, quite bluntly. He frowned as she slowly walked towards her room. When she was gone, Luffy turned to his brother with a look of pure range. "You're going to pay for that Ace."

**Yeah sorry about the chapters shortness, I just really wanted to get it up. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it, if anyone has any ideas, they would be greatly appriciated . Until next time**

**FlowerChild91**


End file.
